


vampire weekend

by orphan_account



Category: Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu, Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: Community: fail_fandomanon, Crossover, Gen, Queer Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22020865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dracula is the first, best and most adapted vampire. But some people haven't gotten the memo.
Relationships: Carmilla & Dracula
Kudos: 14





	vampire weekend

**Author's Note:**

> Written for FFA's [100 words of bisexual Dracula](https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/403293.html?thread=2380763485#cmt2380763485) thread, inspired by Steven Moffat's declaration that nu!Dracula is .... bi-homicidal. (That's just homicidal???)

Dracula entered the room and all rose to greet him except that insolent girl, Carmilla, who merely lifted a slim white hand in half-wave before she drifted off to sleep. Dracula took immediate offense.

He stalked over to Carmilla’s chaise lounge and hovered anxiously until she opened her hazy blue eyes into slits and looked at him. “What is it,” Carmilla asked, half a second before Dracula’s patience was about to snap.

“You have not paid the right amount of obeisance to me, Lady Carmilla, and I want to know why.”

“Indeed? Why must I do that?”

“I am Dracula,” Dracula said. “The oldest, the best, the most adapted. All vampires spring from _me_. Your disrespect offends me.”

“You are not the oldest,” Carmilla said. “You may have decided for yourself to claim all the other things, and far be it for me to contradict you. I have never cared for all that posturing...”

“Because you have no posture,” Dracula immediately pointed out.

Carmilla leaned back against the chaise lounge. Her eyes were more open now.

“Do you wish to fight?” she said. “I am engaged from noon to evening-time, attending to dear Laura, but I may fit you in later in the evening.”

“No,” Dracula replied. “I am to beguile my lawyer tonight.”

Carmilla did not reply. She had fallen asleep and continued to do so until Dracula departed in a temper.

He _hated_ these conventions -- they were a waste of a perfectly good weekend.


End file.
